Let It Go
by helloxolive
Summary: Why couldn't she remember all the fun they had together? In a moment of rare wisdom she yelled, "You're so blinded by your fear that you don't even remember that you can already control your powers!"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen (I wish I did, though)._

* * *

><p>"It's the king!"<p>

Murmurs of admiration and confusion rolled throughout the small gathering of trolls as they circled the royal family curiously. One section of the trolls parted, allowing one boulder to roll up directly to the King. Once it was close it unrolled and revealed itself, an elderly troll with a mane of dry grass, clothed in moss and yellow crystals.

"Your majesty," He bowed gracefully before taking the eldest princess's hand, "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born!" The king replied urgently, "A-and they're getting stronger."

The troll let go of Elsa's hands and gestured for the queen to bring her injured daughter forth. When the queen bent down to his level, he delicately placed his thick grey fingers upon the little girl's forehead and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're lucky it wasn't her heart." He said grimly to the royals before glancing back down at the unconscious princess, "The heart is not so easily changed. But… The head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." The king said hastily, desperate to save his youngest child.

"Initially I would have recommend that we remove all traces of magic from her memories." Magic began to spill forth from his stony fingers, gently caressing the little girl's head, "However, I'd rather not tamper with your daughter's relationship."

"There." He said as he pulled away from the princess, satisfied with his work, "She will be alright now."

"So she'll remember everything?" Elsa spoke up curiously, her fear slowly disappearing.  
>The elder troll gathered more magic within his hands before speaking up.<p>

"Young princess, your powers will only grow." He said gravely as he tossed his magic up, forming moving figures in the air, " There is great beauty in it. But also great danger."

The royal family gasped in horror when the troll's magic turned a hellish red as he stated ominously, "Fear will be your enemy."

"Then we will teach her to control her powers! She will lean not to fear her abilities." The king exclaimed passionately.

Elsa stepped back and hugged herself. Her breaths were sharp and shallow as she whispered fearfully, "But.. What if I hurt someone again?"

Her father placed his hands onto her shoulders and stared into her sapphire eyes, "I have every faith in you, my darling."

His faith boosted her morale, even if it was only for a little bit. With sad eyes, Elsa stared back at her father and smiled softly.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

(Anna, age 5)

"Elsa?"

A little strawberry-blonde hair princess ran up to white and blue door and knocked in a rhythmic pattern.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked excitedly as she bounced on the balls of her feet, "Come on, let's go and play!"

On the other side of the door, a young blue clad girl perked up at the sound of her sister's voice. Almost on instinct, Elsa's lips moved to form the word "okay" before a sudden vision flashed before her eyes. For a brief moment, all she could see was her younger sister lying unconscious on the ballroom floor, surrounded by ice and snow.

Elsa moved closer to the door but did not open it. "I…" She spoke hesitantly, "I can't."

In the hallway, Anna furrowed her brows in confusion and asked, "But, why?"

The platinum blonde princess pressed her hand on her door, remembering the fear she felt when she struck Anna with her powers. She whispered loudly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"But you won't!" Anna exclaimed loudly, stomping her right foot for emphasis, "You would never hurt me!"

"It's happened before." Elsa replied sadly.

"But you didn't mean to!" Anna yelled at Elsa's bedroom door, wishing her sister wasn't blinded by fear.

"It doesn't matter." Elsa said firmly, "Go away, Anna."

For a long minute, Anna glared at Elsa's door frustrated at her sister's stubbornness as a lone tear traced her cheek. Why couldn't she remember all the fun they had together? In a moment of rare wisdom she yelled, "You're so blinded by your fear that you don't even remember that you can already control your powers!"

Tears flowed freely now and Anna began to rub her eyes in a feeble attempt to stop the stream of water as she slowly walked away from Elsa's bedroom. Meanwhile, Elsa, who had been sobbing quietly in her bedroom, dried her tears and glanced at the door that separated her from the rest of the world. Anna's words echoed repeatedly through her mind, "… _you can already control your powers!_"

Without thinking, Elsa raised her right hand and turned her hand so her palm was faced up. A small burst of snowflakes brightened up her room, swirling around her once before disappearing. With a deep breath, the princess straightened her back, clenched her fist, strengthened her resolve with thoughts of her family and whispered, "I can do this."


	3. Chapter 3

(Anna, age 9)

"Anna!" The recently turned twelve year old princess exclaimed as she waved her hands above her head in a swift horizontal line, freezing the snow and ice that had been dancing around the room, "What are you doing here?"

Anna giggled nervously as she stepped out of her hiding place, rich purple drapes lined with intricate gold designs. Everything had gone according to plan until Elsa created one spectacular display of magic and which caused her to gasp out loud. Until then her expression had been one of awe and wonder, but now that she was discovered, it had morphed into one of sheepishness. She began to fiddle with her fingers as Elsa stared her down, unsure of what to say.

"I just wanted to see." Anna said softly.

Elsa let out a sigh and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She walked closer to Anna and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "You know you're not supposed to be here. What would mom and dad say if they found out?""

"I know…" Anna whispered as she continued to look down at her fingers, "Are you gonna tell them?"

The elder sister inspected Anna's expression and posture, determining whether or not she was truly sorry. Coming to the conclusion that she was, Elsa spoke, "It's okay, Anna. I won't tell them."

Anna's face lit up happily, "Really?"

"Really." Elsa replied.

"Yay! I love you, Elsa." Anna hugged Elsa tightly before prancing around the room, inspecting the remains of ice and snow that littered the ground.

For a moment, Elsa stood in place and watched her sister run around her creations. Four years ago, she had turned her sister away because she had been scared she would hurt her. However, when Anna yelled at her, Elsa realized the truth in her words. It wasn't her lack of control over her powers that sent that burst of magic at Anna. It was misdirection. A mistake. Anna had been moving too fast and Elsa had tripped causing her to misfire in Anna's direction instead of below her.

"Elsa?" Anna interrupted her thoughts with a impish grin on her face and hands hiding behind her back.

"Wha-" Elsa's words were cut off as Anna lobbed a snowball at her face.

Her little sister fell over laughing as she saw Elsa's disbelief and shock. As Elsa wiped away the snow with one hand, the other hand conjured a snowball. As Anna's laughter quieted down, a mischievous smile blossomed on Elsa's face.

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa sang as she tossed the snowball in her hand.

Immediately Anna stopped laughing and stared at the snowball in Elsa's hand, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh indeed, little sister." Elsa commented nonchalantly before chucking the snowball at Anna.

For the next hour or so, screams of laughter could be heard in the grand ballroom as the sisters continued to play together. When a servant brought the news to the King and Queen that their daughters were frolicking in the ballroom, they only looked at each other and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

(Anna, age 15, pt. 1)

"Elsa!" Anna burst through the door and into Elsa's room, eyes wide with panic, "I need your help!"

Elsa turned away from her window and looked at the source of Anna's distress. Her hair was wild and tangled, resembling a tumbleweed with something stuck in it. Elsa motioned Anna to come closer as she inspected her hair. She did a double take when she figured out what was protruding from the mass of strawberry blonde hair.

"Is… Is that a hairbrush?" Elsa asked curiously as she poked the wooden handle.

"Yeeeeees!" Anna wailed as she pulled at her hair in a feeble attempt to tame it, "My hair ate- Are you laughing?!"

"Don't worry, Anna." Elsa said with a few laughs, "I'll fix it. Just sit down."

Trusting her sister with the dire situation, Anna sat down in front of Elsa's vanity table and watched as her sister tamed her untamable hair.

"How do you do that?" Anna asked in astonishment as Elsa tucked away the last strand of hair.

In less than half an hour, Elsa had managed to free the hairbrush, untangled, braided, and styled her sister's hair in a similar fashion to her own. "Do what?" Elsa asked jokingly, "Tame the beast?"

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister who never had issues with her hair. In fact, Elsa was the complete opposite of Anna. Where she was clumsy and excited, Elsa was graceful and calm. While she was easily distracted, Elsa was focused and dedicated. She was grateful, that despite their differences, they loved each other and got along perfectly.

There was a knock on the door and a familiar voice called out, "Excuse me, Your Highness."

"Yes?" Elsa asked as she smoothed down her dress.

"The King and Queen are almost ready to depart."

"We'll be right there." Elsa replied as she placed the finishing touches on Anna's hair, "Done."

Anna sprang from the chair and grabbed Elsa by the hand, leading her out of her room and down the corridor. Elsa struggled to keep up with her sister as she practically ran through the castle, eager to see their parents before they left. When they finally reached the main hall, they found the King and Queen waiting for them.

"See you in two weeks." Anna spoke first and moved in to hug them both.

When they separated, Elsa approached and asked in a wistful voice, "Do you have to go?"

Although her parents traveled frequently on diplomatic trips, Elsa always preferred it when they stayed in Arendelle. The shock of almost losing her sister when she was young never completely left her, it only morphed into a protectiveness over her family. Nonetheless, before every departure, Elsa would ask her parents the same question and her father always replied with the same answer, "We'll be fine, Elsa."

It wasn't until three weeks later, when the messenger arrived in Arendelle bearing the news of her parents deaths that Elsa realized that they weren't fine. They would never be fine again.


	5. Chapter 5

(Anna, age 15, pt 2)

"Elsa?"

Anna knocked sadly on the familiar door of her sister's bedroom, hoping she would answer. It had been several days since Elsa had retreated into her room and nothing, not even their parent's funeral, could draw her out.

"Please, I know you're in there." She spoke softly at the door, knowing Elsa could hear her, "People are asking where you've been."

Her voice faded towards the end of her sentence and her words cracked but Anna continued, placing a hand on the door as she spoke, "They say, 'have courage' and I'm trying to… I'm right out here for you, just let me in…"

Anna waited for a few moments, praying silently for a response. When there was no reply, she tried again. "We only have each other," She begged as she leaned against the door for support, "It's just you and me. What are we going to do?"

Unable to support herself any longer, Anna let herself fall to the floor and placed her back against the door. The sorrow and pain in her heart nearly overwhelmed her as she sat dejectedly in front of Elsa's room. She had run out of tears hours ago, but a single tear managed to escape and trailed down her cheek slowly.

"Anna?"

Anna's eyes sprang open and she twisted so that she was facing Elsa's bedroom door again. As she stared at the door, the handle moved ever so slightly, indicating that Elsa was holding the door from the other side. For a long moment the door stayed closed but eventually the door cracked open, revealing none other than Elsa.

Both sisters stared at each other with their red tinged eyes, offering each other silent words of comfort. Suddenly, Anna moved forward and enveloped Elsa in a fierce hug. Although shocked at the sudden movement, Elsa responded with the same. For several minutes, the sisters took solace in each other's arms and cried onto each other's shoulders.

It wasn't until later, when Anna began to shiver that Elsa realized her room was still covered with snow and ice.

"Oh my gosh, Anna, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she waved her hand, dispersing the snow and ice.

"It's okay." Anna replied with a small smile, "I'll be okay."

She took Elsa's hands in her own and gave them a soft squeeze, "We'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello! Olive here~ Thank you for reading my fanfic. I'll be honest, I didn't think I would make it to chapter 5 but you guys who favorited and followed this story motivated me a lot. So thank you for that! Anyways, I'm not overly sure which direction I want this story to go but I'll figure something out. If you guys have any suggestions (ex. how to introduce/portray another character like Hans), I would love to read them :)

Thanks for reading~ I'll try to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

(Anna, age 18, Coronation Day pt. 1)

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Anna bounced around Elsa's room energetically, impatient for the festivities that would begin in a few hours.

"Fun? Anna, this is a coronation ball. There are going to be tons of people and officials and representatives from other kingdoms and countries watching my every movement. I don't think I'm allowed to have fun." Elsa replied as she inspected her coronation outfit one last time.

"Please, you're going to be perfect. So don't worry and enjoy yourself!"

"But there's nothing really to enjoy."

"Minus the food, you mean."

"Minus the food." Elsa nodded in agreement as she turned left and right in front of the mirror.

"But a ball! It could be fabulous, just picture it!" Anna exclaimed eagerly, "Tonight imagine me, gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall! Picture of sophisticated grace."

"Of course… because we both know how graceful you can be." Elsa jokingly commented as she checked her hair for any strays.

"Pfft. That's beside the point." Anna said as she finally stopped prancing.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked worriedly, looking away from the mirror when she saw Anna place a fist on her chest.

"Don't know if I'm overly elated or gassy." Anna giggled sheepishly before letting loose a small burp, "Guess we just found out."

"You're ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" Elsa smiled as Anna beamed at her comment.

"Well, if I wasn't ridiculous… Would I have gotten you _this_?" Anna reached into her hidden pocket and pulled out a small item wrapped in a napkin.

"What is that?"

The second princess only grinned mischievously before dramatically unwrapping the gift. Slowly, she peeled back the layers of the napkin, speeding up only when Elsa crossed her arms. When she finally opened up the present, Elsa gasped out loud, "Is that… chocolate?"

"Yup!" Anna presented the small delectable treats proudly to her sister, "Swiped them from the kitchens myself!"

"Did you really?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"Nope! I just asked the staff if I could have some and wouldn't leave the kitchens until they said yes."

Elsa smiled and shook her head before accepting a piece of chocolate. Just as she placed the treat in her mouth, there was a knock on the door.

"Your Highness, the head chef would like a word with you about the main dish for tonight's celebration."

"Ah," Elsa hurriedly ate the chocolate, "Please tell Chef Henry that I will be there shortly."

"Very well, Your Highness."

They had months to prepare for the coronation, but like all major events, there were so many last minutes details that had to be handled. For the next few hours, Elsa tackled all and any problems that revealed themselves with grace and poise. Anna accompanied her sister and watched in awe as Elsa smoothly commanded the staff and tied up all loose strings. Her regal yet humble composure put their panicked servants at ease and before they knew it, all of the preparations were complete.

"Your Highness, it is almost time."

"I see," Elsa commented glancing out the window before dismissing her servant with one order, "Tell the guards to open up the gates."

The servant bowed and left, leaving both sisters to watch the gate from the library windows. Before their parent's untimely death, the gates were never closed and were spread wide open, especially on special occasions and holidays. However, for nearly three years, the gates had been firmly shut, separating Arendelle from its beloved princesses. No one blamed Elsa for closing the gates and Anna supported her elder sister's decisions to remain isolated while they both dealt with their grief.

"Isn't this exciting?" Anna twirled around Elsa as the queen-to-be mimicked the motions expected of her for the coronation.

"I suppose." Elsa responded as she placed the candle stick and jewelry box back down onto the table, slipping on her gloves when she finished.

The younger princess glared at the pale blue gloves. She never liked the gloves that her sister wore. "_A security measure_" Elsa called it when she first put them on. Three years ago, they both realized how strong the connection between Elsa's emotions and powers were. The overwhelming pain caused by their parent's death, caused Elsa's abilities to lash out unexpectedly (one of the main reasons she confined herself to her room). Only Anna's support and love put a halt on her fluxing powers, but ever since, the ice princess always wore her gloves.

"Anna, look!" Elsa's voice intercepted Anna's train of thought as she stared out the window.

A steady stream of people began flowing through the now opened gates, filling the courtyard with lively chatter and excitement. There were citizens from Arendelle, dignitaries from foreign lands, and even royalty from neighboring kingdoms. All had eagerly accepted Arendelle's invitation to celebrate the crowning of its new queen.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked Anna as she took her sister's hands into her own.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Anna replied happily as squeezed Elsa's hands reassuringly before pulling her onto the balcony.

Several people cheered out loud and the rest stared in awe when the royal sisters emerged from the castle, hand in hand. For the people of Arendelle, it was their first sighting of the princesses in three years. For Arendelle's foreign guests, it was their beauty and unity that drew their attention. For particular set of eyes, their appearance was the start of a game. An intricate and manipulative plan conceived by a masterful schemer who desired power and fortune through a throne.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the delayed post! I actually had half of this chapter written when I posted the last chapter but I couldn't finish it until recently because of school and stuff. I can't guarantee when I'll post next since I have three exams coming up very soon and I'm also unsure of what to do with the plot. If anyone has any ideas or comments, I'd be happy to read them! For those who reviewed, thank you so much! It really meant a lot to me and I will try to keep them in mind as I write. Thank you for your support :)


End file.
